


Verschlimmbessern

by LotharWinchester



Series: Khan/Vilkas series [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Implied Relationships, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After attempting to escape from Admiral Marcus, Khan finds himself in an unusual realm of pain and possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verschlimmbessern

**Author's Note:**

> "Verschlimmbessern" is currently a working title (it may change depending on the mood of the story) it's one of those "untranslatable" words meanin "to make something worse by trying to improve it
> 
> This is part of the Khan/Vilkas series that can be considered a prequel. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to either series.

It was the insurmountable pain that tore Khan from his peaceful cryosleep.  The overhead glass panel had shattered and the life support inside had depleted.

Disoriented, Khan forced his still cold hands to lift the lid off of his body and onto the grass beside him.  This wasn't Section 31 or the  _Vengeance_.   His vision spun as he lifted his chest out of the cryobed and braced against the tube's inner walls. His gaze tore downwards at the jagged metal embedded in his left side. With half of his augmented strength, he ripped it from his wound and waited for it to heal. 

Confusion etched across his sharp features as the wound barely started to heal.  

 _What do you think happened to them?_ Khan tensed as his right hand applied pressure to his gaping wound. 

_I don’t know but look at these. I’ve never seen something like this in all of Tamriel._

_Do you think they’re alive?_

_No._ Khan’s teeth clenched as he pulled his legs over the side of the cryotube. _May the Nine preserve them._

Unadulterated fury raced through Khan’s blood as he slowly stumbled forward.  His once strong legs shakily lead him to the stunned voices. 

The cold earth beneath his feet dragged across the sensitive skin of his soles and bled profusely by the time he reached the group’s line of sight.

Four cryotubes lay strewn across the grass, all but one unopened and Khan could not meet the pained look of his dead Augment sibling. The three men standing furthest from the destruction took in Khan’s battle worn appearance and rushed around him as he dropped to his knees.

 _We need to get him to a healer._  Khan could barely hear them now and that did not bother him in the slightest.  He had failed them.  He had failed the family he’d been trying to save for over 200 years.


End file.
